Mousesack
|titles = Hierophant of the Skellige Circle |profession = Druid Advisor to Bran, Calanthe and Crach |affiliations = Mayena Circle Skellige Circle |parents = Manissa (mother) Father (name unknown) |voice = Patrick Drury (english) |lookalike = Aleksander Bednarz |appearsin = Books: Games: (mentioned) }} }} 'Mousesack'In his name is translated as "Ermion". The difference between English game and book translation wouldn't be so strange if the druid wasn't already mentioned in - as Mousesack. (Polish: Myszowór) was a skilled and intelligent druid, and also a good friend and advisor to King Bran Tuirseach of Skellige, as well as of Queen Calanthe of Cintra. He had a thickset and robust appearance and wore a bushy beard. Biography Early life Mousesack was the son of an unknown man from SkelligeAndrzej Sapkowski's alphabet calls him "druid from Skellige", so its more likely than not that one of his parents was from the islands and Manissa, a witch in the service of Fregenal, who was killed in self-defence by Korin, the future father of Geralt. Mousesack's father left Manissa when he was a small child. Not knowing that the warrior killed his mother, the young Mousesack befriended Korin and the druid Visenna, who took him to the druid circle of Mayena.Droga bez powrotu graphic novel Even though due to the plots of mages and King Radovit II, the Mayena Circle was destroyed, Mousesack and two older druids were invited by the king to a Witcher Tournament which was to take place on a special arena. When the tournament turned into a massacre of witchers of the Wolf School, Mousesack helped Geralt, his childhood friend, escape.Zdrada graphic novel Mania of Mad Etibald Mousesack was opposed to the arguments of Eltibald and Stregobor during a council of wizards in which he took part when they argued to consider the children born in the year of the Black Sun monsters.Mniejsze zło graphic novel Princess Pavetta's coming of age --info from A Question of Price needs to be added here-- Taking care of Ciri --info from needs to be added here-- Hierophant of the Skellige Circle In 1272, after several years, Geralt and Mousesack met again. This time at Ard Skellig, where Mousesack managed to become a hierophant of the local circle of druids. It turned out that he did not want to let Yennefer go to the destroyed part of the forest, which she wanted to explore. He eventually allowed it only after consent from Crach an Craite, even though he was strongly upset by the sorceress because she, with the help of Geralt, stole the Mask of Ouroboros from his laboratory. His anger reached its zenith when Yen used the mask. This rendered the mask useless and also created a huge storm. He calmed down a little, though, when he learned that it was necessary to find Ciri, but he was still very angry. Journal entry : Most druids on Skellige differ from the deeply rooted Continental stereotype of a graybearded old man in white robes bowing before sacred oaks, taming wyverns and pestering local lords with petitions to add yet another species to the list of protected beasts. Ermion, Geralt's old acquaintance, was no exception in this regard. : This stiff-bearded, spindly man was the leader of the Druids' Circle in Skellige. He was also Jarl Crach an Craite's advisor on matters of magic and they mystical, as well as on any and all issues requiring more refinement than a will-timed uppercut or a hard-swung axe. : Ermion was knows to be obstinate and to have a tendency, quite rare in Skellige, to consider all possible consequences of a particular course of action before it was undertaken. All this meant conversing with him demanded a considerable amount of time and patience. : Given all this, one can hardly be surprised that Yennefer and Geralt's "rash" and "highly irresponsible" actions regarding the magic anomaly – stealing a priceless artifact from a private chamber being first among them – put Ermion quite out of sorts. : However, despite his difficult character and his somewhat testy relationship with Geralt, Ermion agreed at once to travel to Kaer Morhen and help defend Ciri from the Wild Hunt's forces. : When persuasion and reason failed, Ermion would, as a last resort, turn to violence - and then he became a foe to be reckoned with. : Madman Lugos found this out personally when, in a fit of rage, he attacked Ermion and Geralt. As they had in the past, witcher and druid stood side by side and fought a common enemy. Associated quests * Brothers in Arms: Skellige * Coronation * Echoes of the Past * Gwent: Skellige Style * The King is Dead – Long Live the King Notes * In , Geralt can play gwent with him and win the unique "Leshen" gwent card, and at a later stage of the game, Ermion can be recruited to help with the defense of Kaer Morhen. Also can talk to him about the Third Northern War, King Radovid V, Emperor Emhyr and other political topics. * In , he's mentioned by the Hierophant in the Druids' grove in Chapter III. The Hierophant tells Geralt that he knows the witcher via one of his poker partners, their "mutual friend, Mousesack". * In The Hexer TV series, Mousesack appears in 2 episodes: Calanthe (episode 6) and Rozdroże (episode 8). * He appears in the non-canon short story, . Gallery Myszowór serial.jpg|Mousesack in the TV series, played by Aleksander Bednarz. Myszowór Zdrada.jpg|Mousesack as a young druid in "Zdrada". Myszowór Droga.jpg|Mousesack as a young boy in "Droga bez powrotu". References External links * cs:Myšilov de:Mäussack es:Mousesack fr:Sac-à-souris it:Saccoditopo pl:Myszowór vi:Mousesack pt-br:Myszowor ru:Мышовур uk:Мишовур Category:Humans Category:Druids Category:Characters in the comics Category:Characters in the movie and TV series Category:The Last Wish characters Category:Sword of Destiny characters Category:Something Ends, Something Begins characters Category:The Witcher mentioned-only characters Category:The Witcher 3 characters